


Untitled

by Mooresomore



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, inspired by tonight's OT goal, mentions of edmonton media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 22:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooresomore/pseuds/Mooresomore
Summary: Mat saw Jordan streaking down the ice; he threw the puck over to him, and Jordan took the shot. When the goal light went on, Mat skated over to Jordan with a huge smile on his face and pinned Jordan to the glass in celebration.





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is complete and total FICTION. That means it never happened and is completely untrue. In fact, this is so far from the truth that it isn’t even in the same country as the truth. I don’t own anybody, and I make no money off of this. I am not in any way implying said characters’ sexual identities.

Mat saw Jordan streaking down the ice; he threw the puck over to him, and Jordan took the shot. When the goal light went on, Mat skated over to Jordan with a huge smile on his face and pinned Jordan to the glass in celebration.

“Not here Mat.” Jordan said as their other teammates mobbed them as well. “Later.” He added as they skated out to salute the fans.

“Fine.” Mat said. He waited for a minute and then came up with a brilliant idea. He waited until Jordan had his back turned and then skated up behind Jordan, throwing his arm over Jordan’s shoulder and leaning in to kiss Jordan on the cheek quickly. “Fucking beauty Ebs.” He said, letting his hand drop and then skating off the ice.

Mat didn’t miss the way Jordan stared at him throughout the media and post-game stuff. He told Seids he was going to go out and then crash at Jordan’s for the night and he’d be home in the morning. Seids just nodded and told them not to do anything stupid.

*

The door had barely shut when Jordan slammed Mat up against it. “What the hell? Kissing me on the cheek in front of the crowd at Barclays? Are you _trying_ to get us outed?”

“I was proud of you.” Mat said. “Excuse me for wanting to reward my boyfriend for being a fucking stud.”

“Not the time and place.” Jordan said. His voice was softer now. “Jesus, Barz, I was happy too, ok? That pass was sick. It’s just… you don’t know the media. What they’ll read into.”

Mat sensed this had something to do with Jordan’s time in Edmonton; if he had to take a guess, he would say either Taylor or Connor (or maybe even Ryan) were involved as well. “I’m sorry Ebby. I’m just- I’m just that guy who wears his feelings on his sleeves.”

“I know, and I love that about you, ok? Just, watch it next time. We only get to do that kind of stuff in private, alright?”

“Deal.” Mat said. “I think you need a reward.”

“Oh you do, huh?” Jordan said, breaking into a smile. “And just what are you thinking?”

“You still got those handcuffs around here?”

“Maybe?”

“Well, go get them.” When Jordan didn’t move, Mat said lowly, “Don’t make me say it again.” Jordan quickly sprinted down the hallway, Mat following closely behind him.

*

There were a few chirps the next morning; Jordan kept pulling up his shirt to cover the hickey Mat had left on his collarbone (Mat was lucky- Jordan, the nice guy that he was, had made his mark on Mat’s hip), and took the comments about the “wild chick” in stride. Mat smirked as he caught Jordan’s glare.

“Bring it.” Mat said before Jordan could even say what he wanted to.

“As you wish.” Jordan said.

_Game on._


End file.
